ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Coyote
Coyote is a heavyweight robot which competed Series 9 and 10 of Robot Wars. It was built by Jamie McHarg, previously a member of PP3D Robotics. It is named after the small North American canid. Coyote is driven by two wheels with large tyres. At the front, it is equipped with an overhead clamp with orange LED 'eyes', which works in conjunction with two lifting jaws, flush to the ground. This large weapon takes up half of the robot's entire weight. At the back of the robot is a chainsaw, making Coyote the first UK competitor to use the weaponry since Series 4. This weapon is driven by a Scorpion 4025-1100kV electric brushless motor running at 22.2V, giving the chainsaw a top speed of 3000rpm. Like Matilda, Coyote's chainsaw tail can also move up and down. Coyote's back panel is also inspired by Dead Metal. Robot History Series 9 Coyote competed in Episode 5, where it faced newcomers Rusty and Ms Nightshade, along with the reigning champion Apollo in its first battle. Coyote immediately made its way over to Ms Nightshade and tried in vain to push it backwards, before Apollo came in and hurled Ms Nightshade skyward, with it landing on top of Coyote. Coyote was then pursued by Apollo, which only managed to flick Coyote up slightly. After nudging Rusty, Coyote was once again in the sight of Apollo, which rolled it through the air and into the CPZ with a flip. After this, Coyote remained in the CPZ for a period, capable of only spinning in circles. Coyote was thrown once more before Rusty was declared immobile, which confirmed Coyote's progress to the Head-to-Heads with Apollo. Before Coyote's first Head-to-Head battle against Crackers 'n' Smash, the team made the decision to remove their chainsaw for future fights due to damage the weapon sustained in its Group Battle. Coyote moved to its left to clamp down onto Smash and drove it into the arena side gate, before turning and moving it into the claws of Dead Metal. After taking damage from the House Robot, Smash came in with a ram on Coyote and attempted to force it into Dead Metal, although Coyote spun away and Smash was caught once again. Coyote then decided to activate the Arena Tyre, which called Dead Metal into the action, and Smash was placed onto the Flame Pit. Smash then moved away and drove over the top of its teammate, Crackers, which finally got involved and slipped underneath the side of Coyote. Smash took its turn at pressing the Arena Tyre, which signalled Rogue House Robot mode again. This time, it was the turn of Matilda to attack, and Coyote was forced to weather a hit from the House Robot's flywheel on its jaws. After this, Coyote struggled for movement on its right-hand side, and a flurry of bumps and rams from Crackers 'n' Smash left Coyote motionless in the CPZ. Suddenly, Smash drove itself over the Flame Pit, where it failed to move away from, with Crackers left as the only mobile robot at the end of the countdown. With Coyote's immobilisation confirmed, it ended its first Head-to-Head battle with a loss. Post-fight, Jamie McHarg noticed the damage inflicted by Matilda, with focus also turning towards Coyote's second Head-to-Head battle against reigning champions, Apollo. Unable to flatten their jaws in time for the fight, the team instead sharpened the jaws to inflict ramming damage. Coyote failed to move out of the starting gates and spun around until Apollo engaged with it, where a flip sent Coyote onto its back and into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Coyote was shunted out of the danger area by the House Robot, but once again was only able to move inside its own circumference. Another Apollo flip saw Coyote land right-side up, but its top jaw was snapped in the process. Coyote found itself stuck between Apollo and Sir Killalot for a period, before it was stacked up against the arena gate, and with Coyote unable to move, Apollo followed up with another flip, which sent Coyote over the arena wall and down into the trench. Pointless after two Head-to-Head battles, Coyote was already eliminated, but it still had one final battle against Series 8 runners up Carbide. With Coyote's jaw repaired from its previous fight, Team Coyote entered the arena in hope of ending their Head-to-Head campaign with some points on the board. Coyote charged across the arena floor straight away but shot past Carbide in doing so. After turning around, Coyote was met with a head-on blow from Carbide which sent it reeling towards Sir Killalot. As Coyote attempted to escape the CPZ, Carbide came in with another attack, which allowed Sir Killalot to pick Coyote up and hold it over the Flame Pit. Coyote twitched after being dropped down onto the arena floor before being met with another scintillating Carbide slam which ripped one of Coyote's wheel off. Coyote was now left motionless, but this did nothing to halt the Carbide assault, as further damage was carried out while Coyote was being counted down. Coyote was then thrown by the Floor Flipper before finally being put out of its misery by the sounding of cease. This saw Coyote end its Head-to-Head campaign bottom of the table with zero points. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 6 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Robots Category:Substitute Robots Category:4th Place winners